


Once upon a Skype

by niji-no-sakura (mishabawlins)



Series: Drift together, worlds apart [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, HARURINRALIA, Haru is a little shit, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Rin is a dork, Skype, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabawlins/pseuds/niji-no-sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-distance relationships suck in general. But what sucked the most was that the two of them actually began their relationship long-distance. Over Skype, of all means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Day 2 of the Haru/Rin FOR THE FUTURE FESTIVAL  
> Prompts: DISTANCE, goodbyes, technology, letters: interpreted as texts.

Rin Matsuoka crossed out yet another date on the small calendar right above his bed, then sighed and flopped down on his bed, staring up at it. The calendar had every number crossed out now until "26", which was circled multiple times with a bright red pen. Below this date was written simply "HARU"; and somehow, it made today’s "Christmas" seem entirely insignificant.

Rin had gone out to enjoy the celebration with everyone earlier, but all he had on his mind was that in less than 24 hours, he’d see Haru. The real deal, not just a bunch of pixels on his screen.

The clock struck midnight. Rin grinned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. Today.

 

***

 

Long-distance relationships suck in general. But what sucked the most was that the two of them actually began their relationship long-distance. Over Skype, of all means.

They’d grown closer over the past summer back in Iwatobi, slowly mending their friendship and rebuilding trust in one another; but they parted as friends, despite the tight hug Haru gave him at Tokyo airport, lasting long enough to raise all their friends’ eyebrows. At the time, as he boarded the plane to Sydney, Rin was sure the tightness in his chest was something entirely normal to feel when saying goodbye to close friends.

The tightness only really went away when he would come home from a long day of studies and training, log in to Skype and see the small green icon next to Haru’s name. At first, they would just chat, trading back and forth stories of their daily lives or just pasting links to interesting stuff they found online (god bless college, which made Haru way more comfortable with technology than he used to be). But one day, instead of a usual message notification, Rin received a call on his laptop. Puzzled (did Haru click something by accident?), he pressed ANSWER, and could not contain his excited grin at the sight of Haru’s face, headphones on his head.

“Hello?” Haru sounded uncertain, but it was the best sound Rin had ever heard in his life. He quickly turned on his own webcam, and he knew the moment Haru saw him, his eyes widening. “Oh… I can see you”, he said, and Rin couldn’t help but grin.

“Yo, Haru.”

They were silent for a moment after that, and Rin couldn’t keep his eyes off Haru. He hadn’t really changed, it hadn’t been that long after all, but he looked… more lively than Rin remembered him. His training must have been going good.

Haru’s eyes kept darting up and down. “Sorry, I’m not sure where I’m supposed to look. Makoto said I should look at the camera, so it’s like I’m looking you in the eye, but…” He glanced down at his screen again. “But I want to look at you.”

For the first time in his life, Rin understood the cliched phrase about a heart skipping a beat.

 

***

 

This time around, Rin’s life in Australia was much different from his teenage days. His language got better, and so did his confidence. He no longer distanced himself from people, he even made friends in his college classes and on the swimming team; and yet he still felt a constant emptiness inside, every day until he came back to his small dorm room and saw Haru’s face on his laptop screen.

One night, after going to the pub with his teammates, he was tipsy enough to admit it out loud.

“Yo, Haru. I miss your stupid face, you know.” He rested his chin on his hand, looking at Haru’s bewildered expression.

“My face isn’t stupid. And you see it every day”, Haru responded flatly. Rin rolled his eyes, frustrated.

“It’s not the same. You’re so damn far away and I can’t even touch you and it’s not fair.” His brain was going on autopilot, and so was his mouth, it seemed.

Haru raised an eyebrow. “You want to… touch me.”

Rin suddenly realized how it sounded, his face turning red enough to match his hair. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He yelled, then slapped his hand against his mouth, glancing around. Thankfully, no one banged on the walls for him to keep it down at this late hour, so he sighed and turned back to the screen. “Shit, I just mean… I wish you were here. I could show you all these sights you’ve never seen before.” His eyes darted across Haru’s face. _Okay, maybe his face was not stupid. Stupidly cute, though. Stupidly adorable and stupidly far away._  

Haru suddenly looked away from the screen. Was he blushing?

“Rin.”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you drunk?” Haru’s voice suddenly sounded shaky. Had Haru ever sounded like this?

“Hmmm. Maybe a little.” Rin laughed. He didn’t like the shadow of disappointment on Haru’s face that followed, so he was quick to clarify. “But I mean it. I do miss you.” He turned his laptop so he could lay down on his side, still watching Haru.

“I miss you too”, Haru finally responded, making him smile. “Are you going to sleep, Rin?”

“In a bit”, Rin admitted through half-lidded eyes. He wanted to talk to Haru more, but drowsiness was slowly taking over. “Stay with me till I fall asleep?”

“Okay.” Haru nodded, running his fingers through his hair, turning it into a huge mess. Somehow, this made his stupidly cute face look even cuter. Fighting the slumber for a few long minutes, Rin found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss that stupid face.

 

***

 

That Saturday morning, Rin found 1 new message in his Skype. It was from Haru, a photo of Rin sleeping: obviously, from last night. Below the image was a comment that made his breath hitch and his brain short-circuit.  

**[Your face is kinda stupidly cute, too. But only when you sleep.]**

Rin fell back down on his bed, realization hitting him.

He... liked Haru. It took him three beers and two tequila shots to realize that he totally liked Haru. That Haru was the best damn thing in his whole life except for swimming and he missed him way more than it was normal to miss a friend. And oh god, he said it out loud. He called Haru’s face cute. OUT LOUD.

Rin would probably be drowning in humiliation for hours if he didn’t glance back at the screen, re-reading the message. Was Haru… just mocking him, or was he…

Was it possible for Haru to feel the same way about him?

 

***

 

Haru was offline for two impossibly long days after that. Rin tried his best to give him space, but panic was building up in him. He just wanted to know, one way or the other, if they were still okay. **[Please tell me I didn’t screw everything up between us again]** , he texted, then sat back, hoping for a response. What he didn’t expect was for Haru to actually Skype-call him a few minutes later, his face looking panicked.

“Rin?” He was leaning close to the screen, as if trying to reach for Rin, and god, did Rin understand him. “Rin, you didn’t screw up. Please don’t think that.”

“...Oh. Okay then,” Rin let out a sigh of relief and nodded. At that, Haru seemed to relax a little, sitting back and pulling his knees to his chest, watching him. Rin still didn’t know what to say, how to meet Haru’s eyes, so he nervously picked at his cuticle. Then he heard Haru speak.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have disappeared like that on you. I was embarrassed. Can’t believe I said that.” Haru had almost his whole face hidden behind his knees, with only his eyes peeking out at Rin. “At least you had alcohol for an excuse.”

Rin chewed on his lip for a moment before responding. “I know I was… not the most sober person on the planet that night.” He rolled his eyes. “But I…” Rin forced himself to meet Haru’s eyes, his voice softening. “I meant every word, Haru. Including the part about your stupidly cute face.”

Haru blushed, looking away, but Rin didn’t miss that little smile on his face. That gave him confidence. “There. Do you even know how cute you are right now?” He let out a shaky breath, lying down on his stomach in front of the laptop so he could see Haru closer. His voice dropped to a whisper, heart hammering in his chest. “Why do you have to be on the other goddamn side of the world when I really wanna kiss you?”

He heard Haru let out a long frustrated groan as he buried his whole face in his knees. Rin smiled with relief, despite being rather flustered himself, because it was quite obvious Haru did not act disgusted or weirded out, and for now, that was enough. When Haru finally resurfaced, Rin noticed his ears were red. “How do you say such embarrassing things out loud?”

“I guess…” Rin shrugged. “I’ve decided I’m not embarrassed that I like you.”

“Oh god.”

“Are _you_ embarrassed that I like you?”

“Rin. No.” Haru’s face was completely red now. “I just. I need to gather my thoughts, okay? It’s… a little overwhelming, talking to you right now.”

“Sorry.” Rin nodded. “You can… call me back when you feel up to it. Or just write. Okay?”

Haru nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” And with a press of the red button, Haru’s face disappeared from his screen.

 

***

 

A message came about half an hour later. **[I still don’t know what to say, Rin. I’m bad with words when I have to be serious.]**

 **[its okay Haru]** , Rin responded quickly, glad they were typing. He wasn’t sure he could conceal the disappointment in his voice. But then, the little pen in Haru’s window was darting back and forth again, indicating that he was typing yet another message.  

**[If you kissed me we wouldn’t need to talk.]**

Rin’s blood was pounding so hard in his ears he could barely hear timself typing. _Please like me. Please please like me._

**[...that’s a deal then. next time we meet irl, no talking ;)]**

**[Deal. Goodnight, Rin. I’ll call you tomorrow.]**

If anyone asked him later, he would absolutely deny rolling over in his bed like a damn schoolgirl with a huge grin on his face, clutching at his pillow that barely muffled his excited scream. _Helikesmeohmygodhelikesme._

In any case, Rin didn’t need any more words to understand exactly how Haru felt about him.

 

***

 

It’d been a week since they confessed to one another over Skype; but since then, they didn’t mention it again. They still talked every evening, about their respective colleges and training regimes and friends, and it was is if nothing had changed between them. Maybe it was normal for couples, Rin thought; he didn’t expect them to suddenly start calling each other “honey” or “baby” or something equally ridiculous. Maybe if the screen wasn’t between them it would be different, maybe they would hold hands or cuddle together on a couch while they talked. And yet if it weren’t for the message history, Rin would have wondered if maybe he had dreamt that whole weekend up.

 

***

The idea was probably dumb, but Rin did it anyway. Sent Haru one of those stupid cliched _“Will you go out with me? Yes/No/Maybe”_ cards.  

He received no response, but half an hour later his phone beeped with a notification that turned out to be from Facebook. As Rin read it, he felt his cheeks heat up. He clicked CONFIRM and quickly refreshed his timeline.

 _‘In a relationship with Haruka Nanase’_ was probably the best thing to ever appear on his profile page.

By the evening, he had 72 notifications, 51 of which were Nagisa and Gou’s joint speculations in the comments section on the nature of his relationship with Haru, 6 were Rei’s attempts to calm them down and be respectful (for which Rin felt grateful), 14 from his Australian friends asking either “who the hell is Haru?” or “is this THE Haru?”, depending on how much they knew of Rin’s own life, and 1 direct message from Sousuke “IS THIS A JOKE YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING”. Makoto said nothing, which probably meant he found out from Haru directly.

Rin sighed with a pang of guilt. He probably should call Sousuke. But not before he talks to Haru, he decided, turning on his webcam.

“Hey, boyfriend”, he grinned, enjoying the sight of Haru’s adorable blush. 

 

***

 

Rin had to admit, he felt much braver expressing his feelings when they were just texting or messaging on Skype rather than talking face to face; and even then his ears were flaming every time he tried to flirt with Haru. He kept wondering if his cheesy texts annoyed the other boy, but regained his confidence with the unwavering regularity of Haru’s responses. What Haru lacked in flirting skill he made up for with his sarcastic remarks, never failing to make Rin’s face break into a grin.

The first time he sent Haru a kissy emoticon, Haru’s response, as usual, was far from romantic.

**[If that’s supposed to be you, nice lipstick.]**

Rin burst out laughing, and before he lost his courage, he texted back. [if that’s what you’re into I could put lipstick on ;D]

It took a seven-minute-long forever for Haru to respond, over which Rin imagined 30 different ways Haru’d break up with him. And then…

**[All right. I’m waiting for the pic.]**

Rin fell face-first on the bed. That’s not what he expected, but the burning desire in him to keep humoring Haru won over, so he walked over to the girls’ dorm building and knocked on Stacy’s door. She was a friend from his sociology class, and didn’t even bother listening to his whole explanation about a fake art project before showing him to a whole drawer of various lipstick shades. Rin grabbed a bright red one, trying not to flush, and quickly thanked her, running back to his own dorm.

Once in the safety of his own locked room, Rin tried to apply the lipstick as evenly as possible to his lips. He looked as ridiculous as he had imagined. Snorting, he grabbed his camera phone and made the most stupid duckface he could muster before snapping a selfie. [anything for you babe], he texted, attaching the image. It didn’t take Haru long to respond this time.

 **[You are so dumb why do I even like you]** , Rin read, grinning so widely his face hurt. Then a second message came.  

**[By the way, this is now my contact picture of you. Forever.]**

**[no fair, I dont have a ridiculous(ly sexy) contact pic of you]** , Rin replied, adding a pouting emoticon.

Haru responded with a deadpan-faced selfie. Rin laughed and set it as his contact picture anyway.

 

***

 

Even after “dating” (if Skype conversations and text flirts could be called that) for over a month, their interactions were always incredibly PG; despite that, Rin’s thoughts were wandering south more often now, usually after they were done talking and he was lying in bed by himself. He’d seen Haru’s body nearly naked so many times he could probably draw it if he had any talent whatsoever, but that wasn’t entirely what turned him on. It was the idea of Haru being close, of crawling underneath his blanket, pressing his body enthusiastically against Rin’s, Haru’s lips on his neck… If this scenario ever became real, Rin was pretty sure he’d die even if they were both wearing clothes.

He’d had a couple of wet dreams he was too flustered to recount in broad daylight, but some nights they became his guilty pleasure as he touched himself and quietly moaned Haru’s name into the blanket.

He wondered if Haru ever fantasized this way about him, but never dared to ask, so instead he continuously embarrassed himself with sappy texts and cliched cards sent to Haru’s number. The only time they’d ever come close to sexting was when Rin took a picture of his huge training pool from above and sent it to Haru.

**[does this get you all hot and bothered?]**

The reply came in an hour.

**[I was worried about opening this in public. Half expected you to send something indecent involving your body parts.]**

**[is that a request?]** Rin giggled to himself, blushing.

**[Don’t you dare, Rin.]**

**[u’re totally hot for my body parts]** , Rin replied, attaching a picture of his foot.

**[I fear you are building unrealistic expectations of me. First you think I’m into lipstick, now you assume I have a foot fetish. I’m worried my real self will be a disappointment.]**

Rin had never laughed so hard in his life.

 

***

 

In the excitement of all the flirting and pictures and long Skype conversations and dozens of random texts every day, Rin could almost forget the longing that made him confess to Haru in the first place. But another month into their relationship, it found its way crawling back under his skin. He found himself wishing more and more every day that they lived in the same city. Or at least in the same country!

He was absolutely not pining. Except he totally was, because the way his and Haru's schedules were so packed with studying and training, and how Tokyo was so far away, was incredibly unfair.

“Yo, Haru?” He asked during their call on the last day of November. “You got any plans for New Years break? I mean, we’ll have about 2 weeks off and my coach says it’s okay if I miss every other day of training to rest a bit, but I don’t know if it’s okay with your schedule. Actually, you know what, I don’t care, if your coach doesn’t let you go I’ll just kidnap you because that’s downright cruel. Even professional athletes deserve some time off…”

“Rin?” Haru interrupted him with that small knowing smile. “Are you trying to invite me over?”

Rin inhaled, realizing he’d been babbling for at least a minute, not letting Haru say a word. “Uhm. Sorry.” He chuckled. “Yeah. Will you come over for the holidays? You can stay at my place, obviously.”

Haru looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. “I think my coach will be okay, especially if I say I’ll train with you over there.”

Rin grinned at that. “I’ll race you.”

“I’m looking forward to that”, Haru smiled again, his eyes sparkling.

The next day, Haru texted him to say his coach was okay with him leaving, and he’d be able to come over on December 26th. Naturally, Rin immediately circled the number on his calendar.

 

***

 

On December 26th, Sydney’s airport was busier than ever, with thousands of people either coming or going somewhere for the holiday season. Rin made his way to the right gate on time, but even then he worried he’d miss Haru in this damn crowd, until he saw the familiar mess of dark hair under the cap Rin had given him as a souvenir from their last trip to Australia.

Looking lost and a little overwhelmed, Haru was making his way out of the gate. Rin started walking towards him, trying to keep his pace steady, but then decided, screw that, and dashed forward in a run. Haru’s eyes finally fell on him, and his expression calmed immediately. As Rin reached him, Haru smiled, letting his bag drop onto the floor.

“Good morning, Rin”, he said in English, and Rin grinned.

“I see your English is getting better.”

“I’ve been practicing the whole month. Makoto helped”, Haru admitted, fiddling with the strap of his bag; and suddenly, Rin realized his boyfriend felt just as nervous and uncertain as himself.

“Hey… Come here”, he said, tugging at Haru’s sleeve until the smaller boy was in his arms. “I’m so happy you’re here.” He heard Haru exhale against his ear, then Haru’s arms wrapped around him too, holding him tight, and Rin was officially the happiest man on Earth. He felt a weird deja vu of their goodbye hug in Tokyo; but at the same time, it was completely different. The tightness in his chest was gone, replaced by a tingle of excitement and bubbles of joy. Besides, back then he hadn’t noticed all the little things: how perfectly Haru’s head fit against his shoulder; how his hair smelled faintly of mint shampoo; how he was firm and soft at the same time, and so, so warm, like a furnace.

“Aren’t you hot in this sweater?” Rin laughed. “You know it’s summer on this side of the planet, right?”

Haru pulled back just enough to look at his face, but didn’t let go of his arms. He rolled his eyes. “You know it’s winter on that side of the planet, right?” He mocked Rin. “It was cold on the plane, too.” Haru tugged at the edge of his sweater, pulling it over his head. He was wearing a black tank top underneath, which did next to nothing to disguise his body. Rin’s eyes immediately went to Haru’s arms: they were bulkier than he had remembered, almost like his own now. Haru must have been lifting weights; he looked really, really good.

Rin tried not to stare, but Haru already noticed. “Like what you see?” He raised his eyebrows. Rin met his eyes; there was something in them he’d never seen before, a cool blue fire, almost like they were just about to race, but not quite. “Obviously”, he replied honestly, then coughed awkwardly.  “Shall we?” he asked, grabbing Haru’s bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Oh, so you’re a gentleman now?” Haru smiled, breaking the tension, and Rin laughed, pulling out the car keys as they made their way to the parking lot. That captured Haru’s attention. “You have a car?”

“Obviously not”, Rin snorted. “I rented one. Figured I’d be taking you lots of places this week, so it’s convenient.”

“Still… you’re driving.” Haru shook his head, laughing.

“Well yeah, I am, it’s not like I have magical hamsters doing the job for me”. Rin felt confused. Still, it was always good to hear Haru laugh. Something that happened more and more often lately; and Rin liked to think that maybe, at least partly it was on his account.

“I… I don’t know. Do you ever just do something, like pay bills or talk about insurance or something and suddenly it hits you, oh my god we’re actual adults doing adult things? You driving… that kind of just struck me like that.”

“You’re a weirdo”, Rin chuckled, opening the car trunk to put Haru’s bag in. He also tried really hard not to think of all the adult things he’d gladly do to his boyfriend.

As they both fastened their seatbelts, Rin turned to Haru, grinning. “So. Where do you wanna go first?” He expected Haru to want to go to the pool, or to the beach, anywhere near water; he didn’t expect Haru to simply reply, “Your place.” And there it was again. That fire that made Rin want to squirm in his seat.

 

***

 

Despite his dorm being only half an hour’s drive away, Rin took a longer route, driving south by the ocean for a while. He watched as Haru stared out the window, occasionally glancing at Rin with a smile.

“Thank you for inviting me”, Haru finally said, and Rin felt his heartbeat speed up as a warm hand covered his own on the seat. He glanced down and entwined their fingers, then brought his attention back on road, grinning wildly. He was living in the city of his dreams, training to be an Olympic swimmer, and driving through the beautiful countryside, holding his gorgeous boyfriend’s hand. In that moment, Rin felt invincible.

 

***

 

“It’s bigger than I imagined”, was Haru’s first comment when he looked around Rin’s room. “You always complain about its size, I thought it would be smaller.”

Rin shrugged. “I guess I was comparing to Samezuka’s rooms. They were bigger.”

“They were for two people, Rin”, Haru pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter, Ai was almost never there, either studying at the library or hanging out in Momo’s room. As for Sousuke… I guess we were comfortable enough in each other’s company that we didn’t mind sharing the same space… ”

Rin leaned back against the door, watching as Haru finished his lap of honour around the room and stopped right in front of him.

“We’re talking”, he said.

“Uhm. Yes?” Rin responded, feeling puzzled.

“We made a deal.” Haru stepped even closer, his eyes blazing again. His cheeks were flushed, but he looked determined. “When we meet in real life again, no talking.”

“...Oh.” Rin’s eyes darted to Haru’s mouth. He licked his own lips. Haru was impossibly close now, resting his hand on Rin’s hip, making him shudder. “Well”, he chuckled nervously, leaning towards Haru. “Then we should start _not talking_ right away, I suppose.”

He felt Haru’s breathing against his lips. His whole body was tingling in anticipation. It’s not like he never kissed anyone before, but… this was the only time it actually mattered. As for Haru… Rin wasn’t sure. Truthfully, he didn’t want to know. Rin shut his eyes and closed the remaining distance between them, sliding his lips against Haru’s, arms winding around his waist to hold him close.

Rin heard Haru’s gasp in his own mouth, and he smiled against the other boy’s lips. He kept his kisses slow and chaste, unsure of how far Haru wanted to go right now, but it was obvious his boyfriend found all of his actions more than agreeable. Soon Haru’s hand was at the back of his neck, urging him closer, and Rin deepened the kiss, drawing a moan out of Haru, the sound of which made his own bones feel like they were melting.

Haru gradually became bolder, taking more initiative of the kiss, and Rin gladly opened his mouth to the shy touches of his soft tongue. He felt it tracing his gums, tentatively running over his teeth, and heard Haru chuckle. Confused, but not really offended, Rin pulled back a little. “What’s so funny? I mean, I know my teeth are weird, but…”

“Shut up, it’s not that”, Haru interrupted him, running his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, which was more than effective enough to keep him quiet. “I thought they’d be sharp. But they feel smooth… I guess like anyone’s fangs. Probably unless you actually bite on something.”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh, too. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? If you were scared I’d scratch you with my teeth or something you could’ve just...” But once again, Haru very effectively interrupted him, this time with another kiss. Okay, this was becoming a little problematic for Rin’s freedom of speech. But he could live with that.

It only took a few more minutes for Rin’s legs to turn into jello. They weren’t even doing anything… adult, all touches above the waist, and besides, it wasn’t entirely sexual. He just felt overwhelmed, after months of agonizing longing, with Haru’s lips on his, gentle fingers running through his hair and down his neck, Haru’s scent and warm body surrounding him. He pulled back just enough to speak. “Hey, um. Do you wanna… get more comfortable?”

Rin was actually just hoping to sit down, but Haru practically pushed him down on the bed, rolling on his side to face him and quickly claiming his lips again, and yes, this was much better.

 

***

 

Rin didn’t know what he had expected from being close to Haru. His brain usually short-circuited before he could go very far in his fantasies; and besides, he never knew Haru to be a very tactile person, even with closest friends. But as they lazily made out on his bed, he was learning that Haru actually really, really liked Rin touching him. He leaned closer when Rin stroked the shape of his spine, giving him more access. He practically purred when Rin began running his fingers over his arm, slowly tracing the newly shaped biceps and triceps. He sighed happily as Rin drew random shapes on the side of his neck when they broke away from each other to catch a breath.

“So?” Rin found himself grinning, running his tongue over his tingling lips. “Was that worth the trip?”

Haru stared at him for a long quiet moment. “I’m trying to think of a hilarious response, but I think you scrambled my brain.”

Rin laughed at that, feeling stupidly proud. Haru’s cheeks were flushed, hair a complete mess, lips redder than normal from all the kissing, and he looked at Rin as if he were the best thing since indoor pools. “That’s okay. I still like you, even if you’re braindead”, he responded, earning himself a half-hearted pillow punch from Haru.

They stayed silent for a moment, then Haru moved and tucked his head under Rin’s chin, curling himself at his chest. “Rin?”

“Mm?” Rin murmured, running his fingers through Haru’s hair.

“Is it okay though if we stay like this for a while longer?”

Rin glanced down. Haru’s eyes were closed, his breathing slowing against Rin’s chest. “Crappy sleep on the flight, huh?” Haru just nodded, and Rin smiled at him fondly. “Sure thing, boyfriend”, he murmured, kissing the top of Haru’s head and closing his own eyes.

As he listened to Haru’s steady breathing, Rin thought over all the things he wanted to show his boyfriend over the next two weeks. It wasn’t anywhere near enough time; he dreaded to think about the day he’d have to take Haru back to the airport and say goodbye, for god knows how many more months.

But for now... his boyfriend was here, sleeping in his arms, and it felt like they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a sequel for Day 3 of the fest. Hopefully, the rating will go up in that one ;D  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
